


a new home

by RoseyStrawberry06



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyStrawberry06/pseuds/RoseyStrawberry06
Summary: A very fluffy fic about how these two moved in together. They aren't related they're just arctic husbands your honour.(not yet tho)
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	a new home

At first phil couldn’t figure out what to say. So instead he took the outstretched hand. He was too embarrassed to put into words that this means he and techno will be living together now. Embarrassed wasn’t the right word though. Was it? Maybe, no. Nope, nope. He was not embarrassed, he was just moving in with his friend. In the isolated north. No, he was a grown adult he could accept help and the offer of living together like one. After about two minutes of inner turmoil Techno broke the silence, “So… are we gonna go or are you just gonna keep making faces?” it was said with an obviously humorous fluctuation. Now he was embarrassed. His face had given his thoughts away very clearly.

“Y-yeah, lets go mate.” Trying his hardest not to make more faces he added onto that with, “what direction was it?” Phil then realized it was probably north considering they were moving to the tundra but he didn't correct himself on the silly question and followed Techno in silence nodding his head every so often pretending not to be stuck in his head. He was pretty sure techno was talking to him but he just couldn't pay attention. 

“Oh really Phil? I didn’t know that.” Technoblade had said. He couldn’t figure out what in response to though, so he just nodded and said a a simple,

“Yep.” Swinging his arms by his side and going up onto his toes. His distraction was very clear. 

“Huh, I didn’t know that all untamed wolves are purple. Where’d you learn that?” It was said very lightheartedly but it caused Phil to blush. Was it that obvious that he wasn’t paying attention? Probably but, he thought he’d check back in before he was caught. He was going to apologize when he bumped into Technoblade.

“Ah! I’m sorry! I uh- I didn’t realize you had stopped mate.” He started the sentence frantically and ended it calm. He knew techno knew something was off he just didn’t want him to ask. But it was techno and techno cared about him enough to ask.

“You gonna be alright? You seem out of it,”They were almost to technos house, now their house. And Phil was getting antsier every step since they went through the portal and were in the tundra.

“I'll be fine, I just uhh, haven't lived with someone else for a while.” that excuse seemed to suffice. Wait, excuse? No, that's why he was nervous. It's not, it's not. It's something else. He was whisked away from that thought when he saw the beautifully hand crafted cottage. He decided to be a bit childish and started sprinting at the house yelling “last one there is a rotten egg!” He turned around when he said that and immediately fell down into a cave in a very comical fashion. Techno was about dead from laughter as reached out his hand for Phil who just decided to fly out. Phil was laughing too, maybe not as hard as Techno was, but still laughing. 

When they eventually got inside Phil started the fire and sat down on the floor near it. He was coated in snow because he slipped multiple times on the way to the house. He had finally relaxed soaking the day's events in when like a punch to the side of his head a bunch of heavy fabric was thrown at him. He caught it in his lap and just looked confusedly at techno for an explanation. “You can't very well expect me to let you freeze to death out there in that kimono phil. I made these for you. They uhh they match mine.” the last part was whispered but phil heard it, but he was a cheeky fucker so he just replied with,

“Sorry, what was that last bit? You were whispering and I couldn't hear.” if techno wasn't blushing before he was now. He didn't want to say it, even if he was confident enough to invite Phil to live with him he could not handle admitting to have made Phil clothes that matched his. So he did not repeat himself. Phil glanced down gingerly at them and gasped softly. “Mate, you made this, for me? And hey, we match!” Phil decided to spare techno and just marvel at the craftsmanship instead. They were beautiful.

“Are you gonna put them on?” techno asked, wincing at his awkwardness. Phil, who was already tired as it was decided to change shirts there to conserve energy. Not giving it a second thought. Techno was startled and confused by Phils actions so out of common decency just turned around until Phil was done. “S-sorry i didn't know you were gonna do that. I'm gonna go make some tea or something.” 

Phil who was waking up a bit realized and started to explain, and apologize. “Oh! Oh. sorry mate! I was just gonna change shirts since mine was soaked through. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I can get the tea. How do you like yours?” he purposely ended the sentence so techno didn't have to respond to that if he chose not to.

“With milk in it. I only have chai tea though, sorry. Also its fine i don't mind i just wanted you to have privacy. It's in the top cabinet, can you reach?” he was trying to be nonchalant about it, but if phil was just gonna walk around shirtless like that it was gonna be awkward. Then again, he did that too so he can't really say anything. He looked back over to Phil who was using his wings to stand taller and still struggling to reach the tea. He walked up and grabbed it standing behind phil. “If you need help reaching stuff just ask, ok? The cupboards are not made for someone so short.”

“I'm 5'11! You make it sound like I'm tiny!” phil was not pouting. He definitely was not pouting. Not at all. Ok maybe a little bit. He's used to being tall.

“Yeah and i’m 7’ft. This house is built for a piglin, not a human, wings or no. just ask if you need it ok? How does the shirt fit by the way?” when Phil turned around he found techno still standing there. He had to lean back on the counter to stay standing comfortably.  
“It's perfect. How'd you know how to make clothes for a man with wings?”

“By looking at you. Well, your clothes.”Technoblade, seeming to have finally noticed their closeness backed up and handed Phil the tea before heading upstairs without a word. Phil meanwhile was struggling to keep it together while making the tea. He was thinking over the situation that just had occurred when his brain decided to take the train of thought to technos appearance. He felt small for the first time in a while. But not bad small. He barely managed to notice the tea kettle boiling. As he took the tea kettle off he was talking entirely to himself but only afterwards heard what he said.

“Its not fair that hes so fucking attractive.” he almost dropped the tea kettle when he heard himself say that. Nope, nope, not today. He looked around with the silent plea that techno wasn't downstairs. Thank fuck he wasnt because phil didnt feel like lying to the man within the first day of being there. Cause he would not be willing to admit that he said that. He grabbed the box of tea from earlier and the milk because Techno liked tea in his milk. He got to work and once everything was tidied he brought the tea up. 

He found techno fluttering about the room making a pile of blankets and pillows next to the bed with a couple capes thrown in the mix. It was chaos. “The tea is on the bedside table. Watcha doin there mate?” He was genuinely very curious about his roommate scittering around. Techno was very in his head so when he heard someone else he got startled and jumped, unfortunately he was digging through a cupboard at the time and hit his head.

Too frazzled to say anything like his normal dialect he muttered something about a nest, and only one bed, and bird. Phil piecing it together asked if he needed any help with the nest he was building, like a normal person. Definitely no stuttering at all. Rushing over at technoblades nod he started fixing the pile to make a proper nest. It was clear the man had never done this before and was trying to be accommodating so Phil did his best to not make it too obvious how much rearranging he had done. Still crouching over the nest but not moving he decided to ask Techno what exactly he was doing to make sure. “Hey, uh i have a guess. But to double check, why are we building a nest next to the bed?”

“Glad you asked! I uhh, did some research before inviting you to live with me actually. It said you'd probably be most comfortable with a nest of cozy stuff. I hope you don't mind, i just wanted to make sure you felt comfortable having places to lunge in the day!” Techno had that smile he had while teaching phil about mythology. Obviously happy to let Phil know he was welcome. “Feel free to remove anything or add anything to it. I just know how comfy those capes are, and yeah.” Techno finished in a more proud tone than usual. Phil just nodded too amazed that his friend thought this much about it.

“Lounge during the day huh?” It was a question and a clarification because Phil as blunt as he usually was, couldn't handle being upfront with techno about this shit. He cringed at his words either way, not ready for the answer. Most people assumed elyterians slept in their nests. He really did his research. Smiling, he waited for the response.

“I mean if you don't mind, i have a full piglin sized bed so there'll definitely be enough room for the two of us since i'm not fully piglin. Is that alright Phil?” Techno spoke so softly, to phil, just to phil. He knew he was reading too much into the man's kindness but so sue him.

“Alrighty then, sounds good! We should have our tea before it gets cold, yeah?” Phil was trying to sound casual and forcing his ears not to rotate back. With the research that techno had done he’d now that meant he was nervous. He didn't want the man to mistake it for him being uncomfortable sharing the bed. In his own stupid stuppor he somehow disregarded their closeness. And jumped very quickly, when he and Techno brushed shoulders as the man sat down. He thanked the sky gods that this house had high ceilings. Settling back down partially leaning on techno as a sign he didn't mind the physical closeness and was just startled. He sighed and enjoyed the peacefulness of just drinking their tea. He eventually ended up braiding technos hair subconsciously after he was done his tea, startling him.

“What are you doing phil?” It wasn't angry or upset. Just confused, maybe a bit anxious?

“Has no one braided your hair before? You have such beautiful hair and it just happened out of habit. Sorry mate.” Phil said the words and dropped technos hair the just forming braid coming undone.

“No, i've never had my hair braided before. I don't know how, but that did feel rather nice.” Techno was speaking apprehensively. It was new. He was so confident normally so this was a stark contrast.

“Where's your brush?” Phil was clear in his intentions and wasn't leaving much room for techno to say no. Although he still could if he really wanted to. Techno pointed to the cabinet he hit his head on earlier. There weren't words past that point just silent and gentle braiding. And lots of light cuddles. They sat there until it was late in the day and techno was melting. The braid was finished after hours of silent work and lots of silent gratitude. On both ends. But since techno was built like a furnace, and phil was admittedly not the ended up forgetting the braid and just silently cuddled in the nest looking out the window at the sky. It was gently snowing very elegantly and they had found the perfect cuddle spot. Techno was leaning against the bed and Phil was ever so gently curled in his lap and against his chest. Phil’s hollow bird bones didn't help him retain heat, but Techno generated it massively. So Phil was leeching heat and Techno was being cooled and it worked out well for the both of them. Eventually floof wormed his way in and the arctic wolf sat curled at their feet peacefully. Phil wasn't so worried about living with Techno anymore, and Techno was more sure of himself than ever of asking for Phil to live with him. They eventually got up at sunset to eat, but when they were done they were tired so they went right to bed. They would sort everything else out tomorrow, but for now they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to point out any mistakes i may have made in editing, it is really appreciated! hope you have a great day, make sure to drink some water!


End file.
